Goodnight,Love
by xHalix
Summary: Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger have been having odd feelings since that one fateful night. HG/GW written in journal form.
1. Chapter 1

_Ginny_

"Ginny?" I opened my eyes. Hermione Granger, Ron's friend stood there in her nightgown with her hair dripping wet. Something I normally would have thought nothing of now gave me the feeling I got when my boyfriend, Harry, kissed me on the neck. I mumbled, "What's up?" She must have realized how horridly tired I was. She blushed and said, "I just wanted to tell you goodnight." She sighed as she stroked my hair. She seemed down, but I didn't mention it. "All right, goodnight, love." Love? LOVE?! Where did that come from? She scurried off to bed and as I watched her, I hoped she didn't hear that word- that blissfully true word that escaped my scarlet lips in a whisper.

_Hermione_

She called me "Love"! I feel light on my feet, like I could dance in my sleep; which I didn't get any of. I stayed up all night wondering if she could possibly feel for me what I feel for her. All that I did during my classes today when I usually would have been taking detailed notes and finishing class work early was draw little hearts in the air with my wand that faded into a soft pink glow. Ginny Weasley. Ginny Granger. The most desirable non-lesbian girl on campus. She was so sweet, and smart, and gentle. Her long ginger-red hair perfectly framed her delicate face and soft shoulders. I absolutely love her. One problem: she's in love with my best friend.

_Ginny_

Why? Why? WHY do I keep thinking of her? She's my brother's friend. She's also two years older than me! I feel the urge to... kiss her. But that can't be! I'm in love with Harry Potter! The-boy-who-lived! In addition, Ron's absolutely head-over-heals for her. He just won't tell her because he doesn't think she feels the same. Oh well, maybe it was just something Ron said that I only half listened to. Or maybe it could just be her outfit. Yeah, that's it! I just like her outfit. The way her robes hug her hips and her bosom when she turns _just _right. Mmm. **NO!** Why did I think that?! No, no, no! It's not possible! I love Harry!

_Ron_

"Hey, Harry. You notice something with Mione this week? "Yeah. Oh well, she's probably just dealing with girl things. Ginny had been acting odd also."

_Hermione_

I keep sighing. I sound like a tired, old muggle. She hasn't said anything to me. So she was just tired and thought nothing of it. Oh well, I guess I deserve it for taking so much from one word. I need to catch up on my class work.

_Ginny_

What the bloody hell is wrong with me? It's been a week and I _still_ smile when I see her hair catch in the sunlight, or when she sways her hips when she's mad. All I can think of is how soft her lips are and how long her legs are. Am I jealous? No. I can't possibly be jealous. I don't get jealous. So _WHAT'S_ wrong with me?! How could this over-achieving, American-looking plain girl possibly have this much of an effect on me? **WHAT?!**

_Ron_

Both Ginny and Herm are zoning out in class. I got Ginny's howler from our parents. Scared the pants off of me. Scared Harry too. "Since when does Ginny fail a test?"

_Harry_

I'm worried sick. Ginny failed her potions exam. What's going on? She's been acting odd all week. All that I can ask is, "Baby, are you ok?" to which I alwayse get the same mumbled, "Yeah, I'm fine." Why won't she tell me? What is hiding? It can't possibly be that bad?


	2. Chapter 2

_Ginny_

I love her. Plain and simple. I love her.

_Hermione_

I've finally caught up on my class work. At last, some time to think. Let's see… Harry's got new shoes… Ron got some pass + grades… Cho admitted to being a lesbian (finally)… and the girl I'm in love with hates me. Merlin's robes! I told myself I wouldn't think about that. Well, a new broom came out -it's quite sleek- and… oh! No use lying to myself. She doesn't love me back. She's Harry's girl through and through. I know she'll get the life she deserves.

_Ron_

Why does Mione keep asking me about Ginny? Every time I try to almost attempt to tell her that I love her, all she does is pretend to listen and wear her "vacant" look. Why can't I tell her that I love her? That I want to marry her. That I want her to be mine. Ask if I can be her first and her last. Is it because I know somehow I know she won't say yes?

_Ginny_

I know what I should do. I'm in love with her. Plain as day. And without love, where are we? I loved Harry, but now I've fallen in love with Hermione. I need to tell her -and I'm trying- but every time I try to almost attempt to tell her, I chicken out. I feel like a first year with a crush whenever I'm around her. Bloody hell.

_Harry_

Ginny keeps bringing up Herm. Herm keeps asking Ron about Ginny. They're acting like 1st years with… I think I've got it! They're in bloody love! Holy muggle's world! But Ginny is definitely turned on by my…male-ness. Or at least she was… Maybe it's my fault? What if I turned her off from all men?! Aww Merlin's pants! But what should I do with the ring?

_Hermione_

I'm tired of waiting on her. I can't keep this to myself anymore. I have to tell someone! But who? I can't tell Ron or Harry. Can't tell Ron because he's in love with me. And I can't tell Harry, because it's _his_ girlfriend I'm in love with. Bloody muddle's shoes. _Who_, then? I know… I shall tell _her_.

_Ginny_

I told Ron today. I told him everything. He didn't say anything. He just held me as I sobbed out all of my fears. I apologized to him and later sent him and owl asking him what I should do. He's my brother, and being my brother, he owled back a comforting message on a soft white owl.

* * *

Ginny,

You have to tell Harry. Think of how he probably feels right now. Besides, he'll have to find out eventually. Sweetie, you can do it, I'm here for you.

-Ron

* * *

I laughed at Ron's chicken-scratch handwriting, decided he was right, and fell asleep.

_Harry_

Ron's been acting more odd than usual about Ginny and me dating. I wonder if he knows too. Wait, scratch "knows". I meant "thinks". I don't know. I just strongly believe. Emphasis on "strongly". I truly don't "know", though. I mean, Ginny is my baby. My love. My sweet little 4th year. I just can't give her away. I want to keep her all to myself, but I want her to be happy as well. Oh what shall I do? What else can I do? I have to let her go.

_Hermione_

I was on my way to tell Harry that I'm in love with his beloved when he forced me into the Room of Requirement and told me that he knew. I was apologizing furiously for being in love with her when he stopped me. "She loves you too, Herm. Take care of her." That left me stunned. Ron had apparently told him that Ginny had confessed her feelings to him the other day. Harry was just so... Harry-ish about it. Just so awkward and shy. He held me in his arms until I regained my pasty color. I must see her!

_Nearly Headless Nick_

A miss Hermione Granger and Miss Ginny Weasly met up in the court yard today and embraced each other with a kiss so tender it made even me blush. I also saw a certain blond Slytherin and the Boy-Who-Lived exchange interesting looks with eachother and later holding hands and whispering to the other. Luna Lovegood gave up on Master Longbottom and decided to chase after a certain red-headed boy with mischievous twin brothers. Could this be a happy ending? Who knows.


End file.
